


Rain

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is Sad, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tyler makes him happy, then asks him a serious question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, as soon as the sunsets, that's when trouble arrived. A silent knock on the door and rapid tapping of a foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Every night, as soon as the sunsets, that's when trouble arrived. A silent knock on the door and rapid tapping of a foot. Tyler could hear it from the bedroom, as he lies awake, waiting for that same familiar knock. He stands from the bed. Another set of knocking. He quickly hurry's to the door. He cracks the door open allowing Josh to come in on his own. He walks away, to the kitchen. He needs coffee, they both do. Tyler hears the front door close and being locked. He pours 2 cups of coffee, adding a little bit more to Josh's cup, because he needs it more. Tyler picks up both cups and walks out the kitchen, back to Josh. Finally looking at him, his hairs a mess. Though that's a normal thing it's messier than usual, like he's been pulling at it. He has bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in days. His clothes are wet, probably because it's raining outside. So he walked here, but why? He has a perfectly good car to drive here.

He offers the cup to Josh, who takes it hesitantly. "Why are you all wet" Tyler asks, taking a sip of the coffee.

Josh looks at him for a brief moment, "I walked." He says simply, also drinking from the cup. After that he doesn't make eye contact with Tyler.

"Why? Did your car break down?" Tyler steps forward toward Josh.

"No. I just needed to think" Josh backs away from Tyler and walks to the living room. He stares out the window, watching the rain fall. Josh shuts his eyes for a while, just listening to the rain and the thunder.

"Do you want a change of clothes? You could get sick." Josh opens his eyes, looking at Tyler. He closer to Josh now, his coffee cup now on the window seal next to Josh's. He stares at Josh, seeing all his features up close, the bags under his eyes have gotten worse since last night. Josh nods and Tyler leaves. He brings Josh his spare clothes that he leaves here for times like these. He changes right there, dropping his wet jeans and boxers and switching them with dry sweats and plain t-shirt.

Then he hugs Tyler, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and tucking his head into the crease of Tyler's neck, breathing him in. Tyler lets him, draping his arms around Josh's neck. "I'm sorry for always doing this" Josh mumbles.

"No, don't apologize. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you" Tyler says into his ear, voice full of love.

"I wouldn't be here without you. Don't leave me, please." Josh whispers, and Tyler can feel his heart break.

He leans away, just enough to look Josh in the eyes, softly placing his hands on Josh's cheeks, "You are the sun in my sky, the river that runs through my soul, and the very air I breathe," He rests his forehead against Josh's, "Before I met you, I didn't believe it was possible to love someone so deeply and completely, but you have given me faith that true love really does exist because I share it with you." Tyler smiles at him

"How did I get so lucky," Josh connects their lips

Tyler's the first to pull back, "I'm all yours, but I need to ask you a question. I'm being totally serious" They break apart, hands still intertwined.

Tyler squeezes Josh's hand briefly, "I'm not rushing you or anything, if you don't want to you don't have to. But i mean, you're here every night anyways and you barely sleep at your own house. And it really sucks living in this house all alone knowing your doing the same thing, and i'm rambling," Tyler says, Josh nods. Smiling at him, Tyler breaths out.

"I feeling like i'm living only half a life without you here with me, and it really sucks not having you here with me. So what i'm trying to say if, Josh Dun, will you move in with me?" Tyler shuts hs eyes, waiting for Josh's reaction when he doesn't get it, he opens his eyes and looks at him. Josh is staring at his, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, hell yeah i'll move in with you" They hug tightly 

"I don't want you walking over here all the time in the rain so why not just stay, you know?" Tyler says, breaking away from the hug

"Yeah, can I stay over tonight? I'll start bringing my stuff tomorrow" Josh asks

"Please." Is all Tyler says, then they smile and kiss again.

Tyler would be lying if he said that wasn't the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> PROMPTS ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
